A Depressing Day
by x Ragdoll Kitty x
Summary: Shane and Eve are dead. Only Michael and Claire and the usual vampires are still living. Amelie wants Claire but Claire wants nothing to do with her. Some depressing things happen. Plz read!
1. Grieving

**Okay so this is the version my little friend uploaded I wanna know which one you like best so I can keep one and throw away the other. **

**Please Read, Review and pick which you like best ! **

******You can see the one I did with a little help here: story/story_ ?storyid=8480345&chapter=1**

* * *

I- I didn't miss them... Or I did, but I didn't miss them _right._ It was like something in my mind was stopping me from grieving properly. I mean I did miss them, but it was like I was already moved on. Maybe that's because for the past fifteen years I was preparing for it, just kind of waiting for the day to come.

When I first found out I cried, cried pretty damn hard, more for Shane than Eve, but now I was calm, I was accepting. Then again maybe it was vampire part of me messing with my brain, but then again probably not because Michael was a complete and total mess right now.

Breathe in, breathe out, steal air I don't need. Sometimes I regretted being a vampire... I felt too disconnected from the rest of life, because, well... I wasn't _alive._

A noise came from behind me; someone opening and closing a door, attempting to be as sneaky as possible. Footsteps that I could just barely hear moved behind me. That meant one thing: vampire. I spun around quickly, on alert, because the only vampires that had been present at the funeral were myself, Michael, Oliver, Amelie and her guards. I didn't want to see any of them at the moment.

"Claire?" Oh shit, Amelie. Stupid Oliver doesn't know how to properly distract people. I'd have to find time to publicly embarrass him later as revenge.

"What do you want Amelie?" I asked in a tired voice. Stupid question; I already knew the answer.

"Are you holding up well?" she asked, fidgeting and looking away nervously. Her concern surprised me and so did her tone for it was almost like real concern and that she might have felt bad for rushing me into things. Not that she hadn't been waiting patiently for over half a century for me, but honestly she deserved that. She had done the exact same thing to Sam. Poor, dead, Sam. If he had been alive this wouldn't be happening to me.

"Yes, I'm fine. I would like some quiet now if you don't mind," I said my voice flat. Instead of walking away like I had hoped she moved towards me, totally ignoring my request. She stopped mere inches from me, reaching up with one hand and gently cupping my face. I was so tired and sick of her that I didn't care enough to move away.

"Can you love me, Claire?" she asked in a very quiet and meek voice despite her piercing gaze.

"No. Not right now," I said looking away. She didn't respond and after a moment I felt her hand fall away from my face and after another I felt her presence leave me. Blessed silence at last.


	2. Talking

**New chapter is up! Sorry it took so long my little friend was occupied by getting ready and going to that time wasting and hellish place they call skool... Ugh...**

**Anyway Read and Review and enjoy!**

* * *

I went back inside and sat down. Oliver was busy distracting Amelie, thank god! And talking to her and stuff. I'm still gonna have to humiliate him somehow... Something to do with rainbows and unicorns probably. Then Amelie looks over to me, eyes all full of lust and I saw her new self, a self that was saved for me; relaxed –for once- body, crazy looking eyes, (well to me anyway) and a slight smile. I quickly looked away.

I faintly heard Oliver's voice even from this distance and I looked up to see Oliver had forcefully turned Amelie's attention back to him. She had turned back to her icy self in that split second and it was like that other part of her never existed. I decidedly I needed some adventure in my now forever long life and decided that it was a perfectly good time to spy on them.

I got up, making sure Amelie didn't see and sneaked into the staff room where there was a vented shaft. I got a chair and a screwdriver that I found lying helpfully around and un-screwed the vent cover and silently put it down on the white clothed table. Jumping in, I crawled through the square-ish place, not even tall enough for me to stand in, but then again, vents aren't really meant for standing in.

I followed the sound of faint voices through a maze of metal tunnels. Finally I found the room that I had previously been in and crawled silently along some more even tighter tunnels until I was right on top of where Oliver and Amelie were sitting. I opened the vent a bit more and voila! I am spying on vampires and hearing what they are saying.

"…No but Oliver, really it's' just that… Where's Claire?" Amelie asked. Oliver turned Amelie's head towards him again.

"Amelie are you a lesbian?" Oliver asked, blankly. Amelie laughed. It sounded dry.

"I do care for my little Claire. She is so young and she could get attacked by vampires. That's why I need her in my sight at all times," Amelie said.

"I thought vampires have no hearts." Oliver said. Amelie sighed. It was a sad, exhausted tone, like a teacher explaining to a child something they had already gone over multiple times.

"You have no heart and no one else will admit to it," she said.

"No wonder. Vampires and humans living together could never have happened with someone who had no heart," Oliver said.

"Exactly," Amelie said, back in that bored tone, distantly looking around, most likely scanning for me. Oliver cleared his throat impatiently and looked ready to hold her face in a position where she would be forced to look at him.

"Amelie, for god's sake woman, allow the child some freedom. You have been suffocating her long enough," Oliver said. Amelie turned back, eyes in a dead glare.

"She loves me," she said. I blinked at Amelie and stared wordlessly. _I_ loved _her_? I have been trying to get away from her from god knows how long. I sighed.

Oliver laughed. He actually laughed. Amelie hit his arm. Hard.

"Shut up Oliver, it's true. Right before she put a stake in my chest she kissed me back," she said, crossing her arms, now looking like a lost child.

Oliver went back to his stony gaze.

"You are dumb. I think she was getting you to get off her a bit so she could get the stake in. She doesn't love you. Admit it," Oliver said. I heard Amelie growl a bit. But it was faint, so maybe I was imagining it.

"But Shane s dead now, so my little Claire is all mine," Amelie said. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at this; could she really be that daft?

Oliver leaned in close to Amelie and whispered something so soft that even with my vampire hearing I couldn't grasp a word of it. I bent forward, sliding the grate further back and almost hung out, my ear pressed to the corner. I could barely make out words, "Shane... Claire... she should be dead... bad idea... all over again... remember..." I pulled myself lower to hear more and... slipped.

With a gasp I tumbled out of the vent, falling about ten feet and straight into Amelie's lap. Her eyes were red.

Oh, dear Lord! Someone save me!


	3. The Disbute

**Sorry for the really late update! I had Writer's Block and couldn't think of what to write then my friend EveyClaire dissapeared for ages so I didn't have her input and she appeared and then dissapeared and now she is nowhere to be found... So this chapter is all in my writing plzzz review and ENJOY!**

**This chapter is updated my little friend EveyClaire has come back to life! Plz tell me what you think and I am working on the new chapter!**

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

Amelie growled and I got up and attempted to jump back inside the shaft, hoping on the off chance that Amelie would be all too proper to climb in after me.

I was almost halfway through when someone grabbed me around my waist and yanked me back. I panicked and kicked out, desperately trying to get away but to no avail.

The person, or more likely _vampire_ that had caught me pulled me down without much caution for what my head was slamming against and clamped a hand over my mouth.

"Shut up!" he grunted, digging his fingers rather roughly against my skin as I twisted around, "Really Claire unless you want Amelie to hear you SHUT UP!" I immediately quieted. He let go, placed my on the ground and spun me around to face him. I glared rather bluntly at my attacker and he just glared back.

Oliver… Of course. It just had to be him.

"W-What did you want?" I asked, trying not to stutter. Fail.

"You wanted me to distract Amelie so I did. What I didn't agree to is you sneaking around and landing in her lap when she is hungry," Oliver said, grumpily.

"She was hungry?" I asked. Oliver rolled his eyes, sighed and looked at me like I was stupid. "And anyways why would that matter?" Now he really looked at me like I was literally the stupidest person he had ever met.

"Why do you think? She's enamored with you in case you've gone and forgotten and that makes hunger and lust hard to differentiate between. She really might have eaten you. Which would have just gotten rid of the problem but…." Oliver trailed off, not really caring if I got killed or not.

"Great... So I'll just be going then," I said and turned to leave, but Oliver grabbed me and turned me back, staring me straight in the eye with an intensity that told me I had better listen well.

"She apparently loves you very much so I wouldn't doubt that she would get really upset if you left. You will stay and wait until Amelie has satisfied herself then you will go and do whatever it is you do," Oliver said with an odd smirk and then left.

No way in _hell_ am I staying here. Previous experiences with staying with the Ice Queen or staying _anywhere_ did not end pleasantly. I dusted myself off and went to find a door that would lead to outside and beyond... Not that I had much of anywhere to go.

I was walking for practically 10 minutes before I eventually came across a door that said Fire Exit with a person running and an arrow pointing towards the door. I opened it a crack and a breeze of welcome cool air came in. I opened it more and stepped out.

"Claire!" someone shouted with way too much exuberance. I mentally cursed. Just as I thought I was getting away! I turned around wondering who the hell it was and was surprised to be kissed... On the lips...

God, I hope it's a man...

The person pulled back and I slowly opened my eyes. Blonde hair, really pale skin, icy blue eyes and a sickly smile.

I ran.

"Darling, why are you running? You are supposed to be inside," Amelie said, catching up to me, her voice a hundred shades of wrong.

"Why did you kiss me?" I asked, completely angry that she just couldn't leave me alone.

"Why not? We're in a relationship and we love each other," Amelie said all matter-of-factly. I just stared at her.

"Since when?!" I asked my eyebrows rising up a fraction. I was pretty sure that I had made it _very_ clear how I thought about our relationship. Amelie features darkened.

"Since now. Since you walked in thorough my door, all nice and human," Amelie said, faking nice-ness into her voice, but there was no mistaking the commanding undertone that screamed I own you. I hated it.

"But I don't like you... I mean love you. I don't love you. You're nice and all, well you're not really, but I don't love you. Anyways, why don't you go love Oliver or Myrnin or someone else who is not me?" I asked thoroughly tired of her endless mind games.

Amelie's eyes darkened to a murky red. I took a nervous step back.

"You love me Claire. That's all that matters. And now that Shane is dead, you will be all mine," Amelie said. I stepped back more. Amelie appeared in front of me and dug my nails painfully into my neck.

"You will love me, Claire," she said. I shook my head.

"Sorry, but I am not a lesbian," I said, flashed a smile and attempted to run for it but Amelie growled and moved much faster than I expected, grabbed my neck and threw me back. I hit the wall with such a force that I'm pretty sure I felt it move a bit. She appeared in front of me again, this time with her fangs out. Eyes glassed over red in a darkened haze.

"Claire, you will love me right now," she demanded. I shook my head, fighting back tears of frustration.

"No! Oliver!" I shouted, calling out to the only back up I had, hoping that he had some reason to step in and stop her.

"Shut up, and love me!" Amelie shouted and even she was crying now.

"Amelie, god's sake woman, get a grip on yourself," Oliver, my savior?, said appearing out of thin air. He grabbed a hold on her and pulled her away from me. Amelie growled and struggled and despite the fact that she was older and stronger than him, he kept a firm hold.

I took my chance and started running for cover. Anywhere to get away from all this madness. I looked back to see Oliver shove Amelie against the ground, his eyes also burning a furious red.

"You stay down there, you crazy woman," he said to a silent but angry Amelie. Surprisingly she stayed put.

"Claire, get down," Oliver called up. Woops… somehow "safe" had been up a tree.

"Is it safe?" I asked with honest worry, afraid that at any moment Amelie might jump up and lunge at me. Oliver sighed.

"No there are live grenades and sharp spikes," he said, sarcastically and shook his head. I looked down just in case and then carefully let go of my branch and jumped down, cautiously watching Amelie is get up and dust herself off.

"She'll leave you alone now," Oliver said without looking at either of us and went. I glanced a nervous look over at Amelie to see her eyes cool to an icy blue-gray and she returned my gaze. I looked down.

"Do you like me, Claire?" she asked softly. I could almost hear her heart breaking as she asked me.

"Yes," I said slowly, hesitant to how she would take that and noticing that she kept still moved on, "But not love. I don't love you." She nodded her head slowly and walked next to me and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek. Déjà vu.

"You will. And I will be here." And with nothing more, she disappeared.

Feeling gross from all the vent climbing and trying to fight off a weird feeling of regret, I slowly made my way home to collapse on the couch; my dreams filled with sorrows and rainbow-flag-carrying vampires.


	4. Jinxed

**Here is the new chapter! Plz enjoy and don't to review at the bottom!**

**:D**

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

I woke up in my own bed and felt queasy. I got up and went down to get some blood then went back upstairs to my bedroom. I bypassed the bathroom, as vampires don't have working bladders.

I sat down on my bed and looked out of the tinted window. People were walking around and I saw the college campus. I lay down on my bed and put the glass on my bedside table. I heard a knock on the door.

"Claire? You in there?" Michael asked.

"Yeah. Come in." I said. Michael opened the door and walked in. He sat nervously next to me. After accepting me back after my un-neccsessary change into the un-dead he has been shifty with me.

"Soo... What you been doing?" Michael asked.

"Nothing much. I had to go to this vampire meeting thing with Amelie then I came home and went to bed." I said. Michael sighed and looked around. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"You hanging around with vampire is the problem." Michael said.

"Well I can't not go. They literally drag me there." I said. Michael shrugged. My phone buzzed.

_New text messege_

_Sender: Oliver_

_Your wanted at th Town Hall._

I sighed. Thats all he puts. "Your wanted at the Town Hall."

"I gotta go." I said. Shane looked pissed but went out without a word. I felt bad. But you can't ignore the older vampires. If you do they might come through the wall and probably break your neck and make love to you, in Amelie's case.

**At the Town Hall**

I arrived at the town Hall about 30 minutes later. I was busy.

"'Bout time." A sort of deep male voice said. I spun around. Oliver stood in the shadow of the tree.

"I was busy." I said.

"Everyone's busy. They still come here on time." He said. I sighed and facepalmed.

"Well I was more busy than everyone else." I said and went inside. Amelie was there getting a cup of the red stuff. I took a deep breath and walked in. I waved at Michael relaxing in a chair. Amelie turned around and saw me.

"Oh. Hello Claire." She said and walked out.

Well that was easy.

I got a drink and walked out.

"Claire come here." Amelie said. I sighed. Maybe this was going to be harder than I thought. I slowly walked towards her dragging my feet. She smiled slightly then her face turned icy.

"You have been a bad girl and you must be punished." Amelie said, her eyes going slightly red.

"What have I done?!" I asked.m

"You never liked me. And you will never let us be together." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You tried to make me bleed to death last night. You cut my arm while I was sleeping and expected me to bleed out and die. Well I am a vampire and I don't die that easily." She said.

"I never did that! I was at Michael's house asleep." I said. Amelie stared at me. "I'd rather watch paint dry then try to kill you..." I said randomly.

"Really? Well there is a painter there right now, go and watch paint dry." Amelie said pointing behind me. I turned and saw a man in green overalls painting the outside of the building a brilliant white colour. I was sure he hadn't been there before.

"No thanks." I said.

"Oi freak!" Som,eone said. I groaned and turned around. It was Monica and Gina, Jennifer had left after my little talk and Michael's nice-ness.

"What is it?" I asked.

"I heard you were in a relationship with the Founder. Never knew you were a whore." She smirked and Gina laughed. I rolled my eyes.

"Go and die." I said. Just at that moment a big square looking shadow appeared over Monica and Gina. It got larger and Monica looked up and screamed and jumped out of the way. So did I. A few moments late a black heavy looking piano fell to the ground and smashed into pieces sending mini stakes in all directions. Amelie dodged and then ran off. I got one in my leg.

"Your cursed, you freak!" Monica shouted and her and Gina went off.

I just stood there staring. First the man painting, but he have just walked there, then a piano falling out of the sky when I said she should die?

OMG maybe I am cursed... Or jinxed. Bad things happen when your jinxed. Maybe I should just leave it to the people I hate *cough* Monica and Gina *cough*

...

I went back inside and relaxed on the bed/chair in the lounge and watched TV.

Amelie's servant came in and offered a drink. I took it and she cleaned the untensils and tables and polished them and then went out. I fell asleep on the sofa/bed, surround by vampires.


	5. Compelled

**A guest reviewer suggested that Claire could be hypnotized by Amelie to be her girlfriend so I decided to do that one. Hopefully this makes more sense. :)**

**Here is the new chapter! Plz enjoy and don't to review at the bottom!**

**:D**

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

I woke up and the first thing I saw was Amelie sitting on my window sill, filing her nails. I didn't move tryingnot to get her attention.

She sighed and looked at me. I quickly shut my eyes. She sighed again.

"Wake up, Claire." I heard her say softly. I kept my eyes shut.

A few minutes passed or maybe a few hours and I still sensed she was here. She put down her file and jumped and landed gracefully to the carpeted floor. (how she lands gracefully is beyond me.) went over to me.

"Good morning Claire." She said. I heard the scraping of her nail file. I kept quiet. She sighed and jumped down then walked over to my bed and sat down.

"Wake up, Claire." She said. I kept quiet. I felt cool lips on my forehead. "If you don't wake up then I will just assume you are deeply asleep and incapable of feeling so I can do whatever I like." She said, softly. I stayed asleep. She was joking. Then I felt her fingers trail down to the private area and I woke up and moved. Amelie smiled.

"Thought you might wake up. But it would have been nice if you had stayed asleep." She said.

"Whatever." I said. Amelie tilted her head slightly to the side.

"You will love me." She said. I shook my head.

"No. I love Shane... Well loved... Still do... I like Michael now. I only like you as a..." Amelie leaned in and did the inevitable and gross. I pushed her away. "I don't like you. Not as a girlfriend. Stop it." I said, finishing.

"Fine... But you will. Michael might not be able to die naturally but you will love me, more than him." Amelie said. She kissed my forehead, I leaned back a little and then she got up and left. The door closed with a soft click. I sighed. I picked up my phone and dialled Myrnin. The call went straight to voicemail. Probably lost it again. I sighed and tried again. This time it rang like 13 times then Myrnin eventually picked up.

"Hello my darling, how are you?" He asked, plesantly. I quietly opened the door and thankfully Amelie wasn't there. I couldn't be bothered to check the whole house as I am quite sure even vampires couldn't hear through thick brick walls.

"Claire?" Myrnin asked again.

"Oh hi. Um ... Amelie's your friend right?" I asked.

"Of course... What did you do?" He asked in a voice that people use when they have supposedly done something wrong.

"Nothing. Just that... Is she a lesbian?" I asked.

"Whats one of them?" He asked. I stared at the phone. Surely the mad scientist must have heard that word sometime in his life?

"Lesbian. Is Amelie one of them?" I asked again slowly and more simple.

"Oh! One of them. I thought you said something like limabean or l... Something..." Myrnin trailed off.

"Is Amelie a lesbian?" I asked him for the 3rd time.

"Nope." Myrnin said.

"Then why did she kiss me and try to have ... Intercourse with me and ... Stuff." I said.

"She's on drugs?" He asked. I face palmed.

"Amelie doesn't take drugs." I said.

"You said you and Shane never have intercourse and then you have it." Myrnin said.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"A little bird." Myrnin said and hung up. I sighed and closed the phone. I flung it on the bed then turned around, going to the bathroom. I screamed.

Amelie was standing there. Not looking her sickly self but her normal vampire Ice Queen self. Her eyes had faded to almost white and she looked gazes with me. I was trapped. What on Earth was happening.

"You love me Claire. You don't love anyone else but me. You love every minute I kiss you and you want me." She said. I got it a bit too late. She was compelling me. It was quite light but still compelling.

Amelie's eyes faded back to the usual icy blue. She looked at me and I looked back, I bet with a blank look. Then she smiled.

"It worked. I told you you would love me." Amelie smiled and hugged me. I unconsciously hugged back. She had a small frame but she is stronger than she looks.

I learned that from early on. She pulled back and took my hand and led me out of the room. Bearing in my I still had my baggy T-shirt and pajama trousers still on I very reluctantly followed Amelie out of the room.

Michael came out of his room. For once I wished he could read minds. Then he hear or see or whatever my silent pleas for help.

"Where are you taking Claire, Amelie?" He asked.

"To my house. I need to give her something and to talk privately." She said. Michael nodded and looked at me for a moment then went into the bathroom.

Leading me downstairs and out the front door, Amelie walked quickly to the car and I followed suite. I was already starting to smoke and that's painful enough, I don't want to know how painful it is to literally be on fire.

In the car Amelie didn't let go of my hand.

"We are going to have such fun, my little Claire. You can do whatever you like and we will both be very content. You would like that wouldn't you?" She asked. I made a little sound that sounded like a hum and nodded unconsciously. Amelie smiled then turned to the driver.

"My house, please Gerard." She said.

"Yes Ma'am." He said. The car pulled away and drove.

I really hope this is all just a bad, bad dream or Amelie will snap out of it. I close my eyes and try to sleep.

* * *

**Review plz :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next chapter is up! Please review and enjoy :D**

* * *

**Claire's point of view**

Arriving at Amelie's house the car or maybe limo stopped and the driver got out and opened Amelie's door. She took his hand and gracefully got out while I had to scrabble out of the really soft seats and out into the hot desert un. The driver provided an umbrella and Amelie ushered me under it.

She acted all composed and icy, in front of the guards and other vampires but once she got me alone, that would all dissapear.

"Come on, Claire. You don't want to burn now, do you?" Amelie asked, warmth trickling into her icy voice. The guard must have noticed but he didn't say anything.

I looked up at Amelie's house. It wasn't mansion style, but it was big enough. Probably by the look of it, it had 6 bedrooms and a few other rooms as well. I can't imagine the size the garden might be.

I followed Amelie inside, making sure I didn't stray from the safety of the umbrella. When I was human, the only thing I would have used umbrellas for was on rainy days, like any normal person, but since it never rains here, or if it does then very rarely, the vampires only use umbrellas for sun protection. And those who don't like to mess up their hair.

The guard opened the front door and lowered and closed the umbrella and put it in a wooden stack. Amelie drifted a pale, cool hand across my face then stopped and went into the kitchen. Since she hadn't commanded anything of me, I stiffly went into the room where the guard had gone and stood by the TV.

Trying to move, while under heavy compulsion, is tiring work... For me. Don't know about anyone else...

I saw the guard bringing a stranger from off the streets and swiftly snapped his neck and drained all the blood from him and put it in various blood bags. Then he put the bags into the fridge, but kept one out and took the drained, dead man outside and burnt him. He came back in and poured a glass of water and looked at me.

"What?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Uhh... Hi?" I said. The guard didn't say anything. I think I must have been staring at him for some time, because he sighed and looked at me, eyes glittering red.

"Will you quit staring at me?" He said. I swallowed. Then I think the compulsion must be getting to me, because I did the most baby-ish thing a 18 year old could do.

I collapsed to my knees by his legs and wrapped my arms around his legs and cried. I don't know why, this is a random, pissed off vampire who looks ready to eat me and I am crying on him.

The guard made a grunting noise and then peeled me off.

"Go cry to the Founder. She is in charge of you." He said.

"I-I need h-help." I stammered.

"Go see the Founder." He said again.

"The Founder's the problem. I-I need help. Please help me." I said and wiped my eyes. The guard shook his head.

"Madam Founder. Please come here." He called. Amelie came in and saw in a wreck on the floor.

"What did you do, Gerard?" She asked, accusingly.

"Nothing. She kept staring at me and that got annoying so I told her to stop. Then she started crying." He said truthfully. Amelie sighed.

"Little Claire, come here." She said. I stayed by the guard. Something told me it was the right thing to do.

"No." I said.

"Please?" She asked again.

"You don't like me. Why would you be bothered"? I asked, getting my voice and hopefully my dignity back. Amelie looked taken aback for a fraction of a second then re-gained her composure. Probably because she saw her guard is still within earshot.

"Because if I didn't care for you, or like you, then I wouldn't have invited you around." She said.

"But you wouldn't leave me alone in Founder's Square. Oliver had to come in and rescue me." I said. Amelie eyes glittered red for a bit.

"That never happened." She said quietly.

"You love me, Amelie. Just admit it. You never leave me alone, you keep kissing me and you compelled me just so you can hopefully have sex with me." I said. Gerard swallowed and looked awkward.

"Don't believe any of this Gerard. You know me." Amelie said, trying to cover up

"Obviously not enough." I said.

"Excuse me." Gerard said, left the room. Once the door clicked shut, the composure left. Amelie grabbed me by the throat and held me against the wall.

"Why did you do that?" She demanded.

"Because he needed to know. I thought he could help." I said, hopelessly struggling.

"Well no-one will help. No-one will believe you. And even if they do, I will just deny it. You can't escape me, Claire and you will love me." She said, and tightened her grip on my throat. I didn't do anything but I think I shook my head a little.

"Amelie what are you doing?" A kinda deep voice said from the door. Amelie dropped me and turned around.

"Claire said something insulting to me so I was just making sure she knows.." Oliver cut her off by rolling his eyes.

"Yeah right. You wanted to kiss her again, is that it?" He asked. I ran over to Oliver and clinged to his leg. (See what the compulsion is doing to m,e? I would have _never_ done this if the circumstances had been different.)

Oliver looked down in mild disgust and peeled me off him.

"Oliver you have to believe me. Amelie kisses me every chance she gets and she harrases me and now she has compelled me to have sex with her, whenever she feels like it. Please help me!" I said and clinged to his waist.

Oliver took me off him again.

"Just because your a vampire, doesn't mean okay to touch me." He said. He dusted invisible germs off me and looked at Amelie.

"None of that is true. I mean can you imagine me loving a girl?" She said. Oliver smirked.

"Actually yeah I can. Remember outside when I had to drag you away? I heard you say to Claire to love you. Honestly do you really think I wouldn't notice that?" He said.

"You were inside. You couldn't have heard." Amelie said, trying to cover up.

"I was outside and it just so happens one of the CCTV cameras was placed right where you were Just so blinded by making Claire your girlfriend you didn't notice it." Oliver said, without any noticeable emotions on his face.

Amelie seemed to believe him for a second then smirked.

"Your lying. You have no proof. No-one will believe you." Amelie said, filing her nails.

"The cameras don't lie, Amelie." Oliver said.

"I said your lying. Your just making it up." She said. Oliver shrugged.

"Fine. Claire go into the hall." He said to me. I dazedly walked into the hall and saw Myrnin of all people taking apart a CCTV camera, or what was left of it. Beside him was a video tape. I took and he gave me one look and went back to dismembering it.

When I went back inside the big room, Oliver was just finishing saying something to Amelie. It must have pissed her off a bit because she eyes were dark red.

"Is this what you were looking for?" I held up a tape. Oliver snatched it off me and put it into the TV.

The screen came up with what had happens yesterday. Amelie was filing her nails and leaning against the tree looking casual and then I happened to come out. Amelie came at me and held me against the tree. I covered my ears and shut my eyes because I didn't want to hear what happened. I still heard but it was muffled. I didn't bother to try and decipher.

Amelie stared at the screen her eyes turned a more dangerous shade of crimson.

"So what now? You going to be child-ish and show it to everyone?" Amelie asked Oliver. He turned off the TV. I uncovered my ears and opened my eyes.

"No. That would be way too child-ish for me. Myrnin will do it. He will probably show it at this evening Elders Council. Lets see what the other people have to say, about your new orientation." Oliver said.

"They won't believe it." Amelie said again, she eyes cooling to icy blue. Oliver said nothing and took the video tape out and went out of the room. The front door closed. Amelie sat down on the sofa like she had no strength left and buried her face in her hands.

_This would be a great opportunity to escape. Your not under compulsion anymore, she can't do anything. _A little voice said. I would have left, but the way she was all beaten up and stuff...

I turned around to leave.

"Claire stay." Amelie said. I turned around.

"I need your help. Oliver or Myrnin will show the tape, Oliver never lies. Well... Not always. And Myrnin is too crazy. I don't know what I he will do." Amelie said.

"Umm.. I think your forgetting... You harassed me and then you compelled me and you were going to rape me. Why would I help you?" I asked.

Amelie looked up at me. A bit of fire had gone back into her eyes.

"Because I know you will help. You always help. And if you don't and they show it I will be very mad." She said.

"You brought this on yourself, Amelie. You made this mess so you have to get out of it." I said, and turned around to leave. This time she didn't say anything.

I left. As soon as I closed the front door, a heavy sounding object it the door with a loud _thump._

Thank god, I wasn't on that side of the door. I got into a car, Myrnin had obviously stolen and drove home. I felt weak and depleted and OMG I didn't leave a note when I inexplicably dissapeared. My housemates were probably freaking out right now and running around trying to look for me.

I quickly speeded up and arrived at the house as quickly as possible.

But when I opened the door, my three housemates were all relaxed in the living room.

"Hi." I said. Michael looked up.

"Hi Claire. Shane's sleeping. And Eve is... Glued to the TV." Michael said.

"Didn't you notice I dissapeared?" I was almost raped by Amelie." I said. Michael smirked and tried not to laugh.

"Fine. Next time I dragged off of by a group of vampires I won't say anything and probably end up dead." I said, grudgingly.

"Don't be like that. Amelie phoned and said you were afraid of the dark so you were staying at her house. I did offer to come and get you but she said there was nothing to worry about. Glad your in one peace though." Michael said, and went back to the TV. I looked at the floor.

Amelie could've killed me or raped me or something and she'd used that excuse? But I didn't want to make a scene so I went upstairs to my room, got dressed and went into my bed and just stared at the wall until I fell to sleep.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Amelie's point of view**

Claire won't get away. She's mine and she can deny all she likes and gets help from my oldest friend and Oliver but she will still be mine. After she left I threw the small couch chair against the door in frustration.

_Breathe... Breathe..._

I collapsed back onto the sofa and stared out of the tinted window. It was almost summer here in Texas and the sun was at it's hottest. I picked up my phone but put it back down and went into the hall.

"Myrnin?" I called. No answer. He must have left. If that tape gets out, then my vampire life is over or people will start dying. I never put out anything private about Oliver, yet he does it with me.

I swallowed. I need blood. Or water. I don't care. Just something to calm myself.

"Gerard." I call from where I sat. My personal bodyguard comes in.

"Yes Ma'am."

"Please get me refreshment." I said, and got my hair out of my face.

"What drink, Ma'am?" He asked.

"Blood. and iced water." I said. I leaned back. I need Claire. I _want _Claire.

**Claire's point of view**

I woke up and the first thing I saw was Myrnin sitting on my stool dissassembling my remote control. Vampire style. Like ripping apart the casing and ripping out everything inside. I moved and Myrnin looked up.

"Hi Claire." He said and put the mangled and mutilated remote, the remains of the remote on my desk.

"You killed my remote control." I said, shrugged.

"It'll live. Anyway I came to see why you are late to my lab, _again."_ Myrnin put emphasis on the word "again".

"I'm tired." I said simply.

"Vampires don't get tired. Now come or ... You will get a late... Mark..." Myrnin trailed off. I sighed and buried my head in the pillow. "Fine. Be that way, but I will not be happy tommorow. Or when you show your face." He said and went out... The window... Of course. Going out of the door is too _normal _for him.

I slept for a few more hours and then I woke up to a cold hand on my face. I snapped open my eyes. Amelie stood there and her eyes are red.

"Come with me, Claire. Now. I will not no for an answer." She said icily. For a sweet moment I thought she had gone bad to her usual self, which I have to admit was missing.

But I got dressed and went with her.

Downstairs she prepared blood bags and roughly handed one back to me.

"Are you back to normal now?" I asked, hesitantly.

"I was normal anyway." She replied back.

"No you weren't. Kissing and attempted rape isn't part of being normal." I said. Amelie growled.

"I never did that." She said. I blinked.

"What do you mean? So your saying that you don't remember the past 72 hours or ... A long time that you have been trying to rape me and kiss me and-"

"Shut up!" Amelie shouted. I slammed my mouth shut. Amelie sighed and looked out over the distance."Be quiet. I have finished that, and you will not talk of it ever again, or I will have your throat, Protection or no Protection. Are we clear?" She asked, icily. I nodded. "Good. Now leave and live your life as normal." I timidly stepped away and walked away from her.

Sitting down in my rented room in Founder's Square, my head ached, trying to comprehend what had happened. Over 3 days or maybe weeks Amelie has been treating me like her girlfriend or ... Toy. Now on this day she stopped it and threatened me with death if I ever brought it up again.

My head hurt.

I sighed. I got up and got a drink of water from the tap. I turned around and Amelie in her pissed off form.

"Come with me. And tell no-one." She says quietly. I nod timidly.

* * *

**Very short chapter I'm sorry... Couldn't think of anything else to put DX ...**

**But please review and I will try to make the next chapter longer ! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Claire's point of view**

I followed Amelie. I hope she wasn't going to try anything. Amelie suddenly and turned to me, smiling.

"Go over there and ask that boy if he likes me." She said. I blinked and shook my head. Amelie's smile faltered. "Now." She said, more firmly.

"Why? You go over there." I said. Amelie sighed and stared at the boy. He was attractive. Nice clothes and nice eyes.

"Claire dear, it's just a question and I would like you to ask the little boy it." Amelie said. I shook my head. Amelie growled. She turned around, eyes red and fangs down.

"You will go or I will scar you for life." She said. I shook my head meekly. "Now! Or else I will k-"

"Amelie?" Michael asked. Amelie turned around, back to her perfect self.

"Yes Michael?" She asked.

"Why are you terrorising Claire?" He asked, suspiciously. Amelie tilted her headd.

"What makes you think I am terrorising her?" She asked.

"Because I heard your voice." He said.

"I never said anything threatening to young Claire. Now run along and carry on what you were doing." Amelie said, waving him off.

"I want to talk to Claire." He said. I stepped out and Amelie looked at me with cool eyes.

"That's fine, lets go Michael." I said, grabbing his arm as he entering a staring competition with Amelie. I tugged him and broke his concentration. "Come on." I said. He nodded and came with me.

A little further away, Michael exhaled.

"What did she want?" Michael asked.

"Nothing much. It was nothing." I said. Michael stopped me.

"Amelie was demanding something. What was it?" He asked. I sighed and knew their was no point in lying.

"She wanted me to ask a attractive guy, sitting on a pavement. What he thought of her. I wouldn't do it so she threatened I would be scarred for life and killed." I said, all truthfully. Then Michael _laughed._

Actually _laughed._

I blinked. I would have thought he would have done something more serious. Say kick Amelie or something...

He stopped. "Sorry but that is so not true. Amelie would never do that. For one she loves you and she your Protector." Michael said rationally and made it sound like I was really stupid to have even said it.

"But she did. She only turned normal when you came. And I think she wants to rape me or something I don't know but she wants me and if I don't do her bidding then she will hurt me and get someone to hurt me or ..." I was cut off by a gruff voice.

"Or kiss you and stick a stake in you. Yeah like Amelie that demented." Oliver said. I sighed. No-one will believe me. Great. They believed me when Amelie had a huge crush on me but not this.

"It's true!" I said. Oliver smirked.

"Yeah right." Oliver said and walked away.

"Are you finished with young Claire now?" Amelie asked behind me. I froze.

"Yeah but um... She keeps insisting you threatened her." Michael said. _Please believe him, please believe him._ I desperately thought.

"Of course not. I would do nothing of the kind." Amelie said and took my arm and dragged me away.

* * *

**Another short chapter I'm sorry... If anyone could give me any ideas for the next chapter that would help :) **

**Plz review thank you!**


	9. The Strange Boy

**Plz review! Hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

**Claire's POV**

"Claire. I need a drink." Amelie's voice floated up. I groaned. I had just finished washing her clothes in the washing machine and now she wanted a drink. She had arms, and legs she could get it herself. But seeing as I couldn't say that to her face, I walked downstairs and opened the fridge, took a blood bag, heated it then brought it into Amelie's living room where she was casually watching TV.

"Here." I said, tiredly. Amelie got it off me.

"Are you tired, young one?" She asked. I nodded. "Then you should sleep earlier. Go and iron all my clothes and all of yours and then clean your room. I want it as immaculate as mine." She said. I stared open-mouthed at her.

"I thought you loved me." I said, not wanting her to slip into her sickly gross behaviour but not wanting to keep working. Amelie shrugged.

"Well and everyone else was so against the idea, and I have an image to keep up, I decided to stop that." Amelie said. I sighed.

"Well..." I began.

"And for humiliating me more than once, this is your punishment. Now stop talking and get to work." Amelie added. I huffed and walked away. "Close the door." Amelie called. I slammed the door.

Upstairs, grabbing all of my clothes in 2 washing baskets I prepared the ironing board and plugged in the iron and then waited for it to warm up. I looked out of my bedroom, overlooking the town. Everyone down there had it easy, but I was up here doing tiring chores for a punishment. I sighed, tiredly.

Just then a boy walked along. He had a white shirt, that as folded up to just under his elbow and had denim trousers and black and white trainers. His skin was pale, but not vampire pale. No vampires come out when it's daytime. I admiringly looked at him, now that Shane was dead, and Michael didn't see me much, I didn't have to worry about cheating.

The boy sat down on a bench, slightly askew from my window and opened a book and started to read. I sat on the windowsill and watched him. I watched him for a while then the sunlight moved across the sky the the rays caught my hand and my hand started to smoke and burn. I took it away painfully. One of the things I hated about being a vampire. Never getting to go in the sun. I sighed.

I started to trace patterns on the curtains with my hand to pass the time. I could do the ironing later.

"Having fun are we?" A cool voice said behind me. I screamed and whipped around. Amelie stood there, her arms crossed across her pale chest.

"Um... Yeah." I said, and got down and started the ironing.

"I told you to iron the clothes over half an hour ago. You haven't even started." Amelie said, sounding like an annoying parent.

"I'm doing it, alright?" I said, annoyed.

"You would have done mot of it and probably got your room cleared by now if you stopped daydreaming." Amelie said. I took a breath to calm myself.

"I'm doing it." I said.

"Yes only now." She said. I painfully elbowed her in the chest. She growled ad I am sure she dislocated my elbow or something.

"I tell you to do something, you do it without question. You don't argue or attempt to hurt me in any way. Otherwise the punishment will be harsher than cleaning the whole house." Amelie hissed and then let go and walked downstairs. I let the pain subside without a sound then got to the ironing. The living room door closed with a click.

After I had ironed about 100 of my clothes including pair of socks and underwear, I was ready to collapse. As a consequence of my tiredness, I had burned myself several times on the hot iron and I think one time I had accidently ran the iron over my hand while it was under the clothing. I stopped and sat down, leaning against the wall.

After about 100 clothes the first Basket was only half empty. I put my head in my hands and just sat there. I thought of crying but I didn't. That wouldn't do anything.

I heard scrabbling on the wall outside and thought it was a squirrel or something then a head popped up and adoring green eyes looked in on me.

"Hey." He said. Then I recognized him from outside.

"Hi." I said. The boy tilted his head.

"You look sad." He said. I nodded.

"And tired. Amelie expects me to iron all the clothes then tidy my room so it's as spotless as hers and I'm burnt and hungry and I can't do it." I said and broke down. The boy came inside and landed softly on the carpet and embraced me in a soft, warm hug. Then he got up and got a tissue from the bathroom and gave it me to wipe my eyes.

"Thanks." I said, shakily.

"Are you all right now?" He asked. I nodded. A woman's voice shouted something outside but I couldn't care to concentrate. The boy sighed and stood up.

"I gotta go, my sister's calling." He said and walked away a few steps. "Hey, I'm Stefan. What's your name?" The boy asked.

"Claire. Claire Danvers." I said. Stefan smiled and jumped out of the window and left. I took a deep breath and steadied myself then got up and carried on the ironing. After I ironed all of my clothes I put them neatly in my wardrobe and on hangers then put the ironing board and the iron away, unplugging the switch.

I lay back on my bed, my back aching as well as my elbow from Amelie dislocating it. I lay there for a few minutes then the door opened. I stiffly got up and was going to do my room, but Amelie stopped me.

"Claire you can do that tommorow. You must be thirsty." She said and went downstairs. I looked after her and sighed. I went downstairs got a blood bag, came back upstairs, drank the red drink then collapsed on the bed instantly falling into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Yay a longer chapter! And I had an idea from a reviewer so thank you! **

**Plz review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for the long wait! Had Writers Block and couldn't tink of how to start it...**

**BUT ENJOY! **

**X**

* * *

**Stefan's POV**

After seeing Claire I jumped out of the window and walked home taking my time. I stopped at Common Grounds and ordered a drink. The guy put the drink down on the table and held out his hand.

I looked at it blankly and shook it. His hand was very cold. He pulled it away like I had germs or something. He sighed agitated.

"Money. Nothing's free." He said. I dug around and found a penny and a 5p coin and gave it to him. Not like I was trying to piss him of … That happens automatically. He let the small coins fall through his fingers.

"I just gave you money." I said.

"$2.50." He said. I sighed and dug it out. He took it and walked away. I sighed. I am so bored. There is not much to do in this town except annoy people or go and visit Claire.

I almost fell asleep then the door opened letting in that rare gust of cool breeze. A small-ish woman with real pale skin and ice blue eyes came in and looked around.

The bar guy perked up.

"Yes Ma'am?" He asked. The small woman sighed and went to the bar. "I am looking for a boy that was with Claire. His name is Stefan and I was wondering if you have him." She asked.

The bar guy looked at me.

"That boy has been annoying. Ask him." The woman looked at me and shrugged slightly and walked over.

"Who are you?" I asked. She sighed.

"The Founder. Now apparently you have seen my… Friend Claire Danvers. You can't see her again, she is _mine._"" I blinked. She looked down and cleared her throat. "I meant mine as in, my Protection."

"O.K…" I said.

"No seeing her again." She said again. I nodded. She let out her breath, smiled a little, got up and left.

I got up and walked out with the bar man's cold stare following me out.

When I got home, my siblings, a sister and a brother were out. Also I had 2 dogs: A border collie and a 3 month old German Shepard. Shelly is the German Shepard and Autumn is the border collie.

I walked through the kitchen and got out cereal.

" Stefan!" Mom called from upstairs.

Sh…Sheep. I can't say swear words mom always seems to know and the punishments aren't pleasant.

Should've thought about staying out longer. I sighed.

Do the dishwasher plz." She said. I sighed and glared at the dishwasher. Always wasting my time. Also you never know if they are properly cleaned and then I get manky food on me. I shivered.

My sister, Paige, came in with Shelly and Autumn followed by our brother Chris.

"Paige plz do the dishwasher." I said. She shook her head. "I'll give you £5." I said. She shrugged.

"I'll give you £5 if you go away." Chris said. I rolled my eyes and went out.

I walked till I got to Claire's place and climbed up to the window. A puppy sounded bark was heard. I looked at the noise and sighed when Shelly was there barking cutely.

"Shelly go home." I said. Of course she didn't listen. So to prevent her from being puppy-napped I jumped down and picked up Shelly then took her up.

"Right, Shelly, listen. No going downstairs, no barking or scratching the walls or carpet. Got it?" I asked her.

Claire came and Shelly pratically forgot what I said. She barked, jumped on Claire, causing her to scream a bit. Shelly pooped on the carpet, then peed and scratched up the carpet then ran downstairs, then the sound of claws on the walls was heard.

I hid my face in my hands. I really dislike that pup sometimes.

"Is the Founder here?" I asked quietly.

"No." Claire said.

"Good… Well you are in deep sh… Sheep. Deep doo-doo. I need to get Shelly home. My family will be worried… Bye." I said and went downstairs and narrowly avoided stepping into in a puddle of dog pee.

"Bye Claire." I said, grabbing the pup and left. Poor Claire. But no-one knew they had a pup loose.

"Shelly, you are in a lot of trouble." I said.

**Claire's POV**

I stood still for a few more minutes. Then the smell got to me and the reality.

Stefan had left me with his dogs poop, pee and scratches and he expects _me_ to clean up before Amelie gets back. But I'd have to do it anyway. The smell is getting worse.

I went downstairs and got the mop and cleaned up the pee puddles. Then I got the scooper thing and cleared up the poop piles.

(I had to hold my breath, I would have passed out otherwise.)

I had gotten around to spraying the hall when the door opened and the Ice Queen herself walked in. She saw the poop residue and looked at me.

"A dog was in here." I said before she could say anything.

"Carry on." She said and left.

2 hours later the house was almost back to normal. The smell was gone, replaced by air freshener and the carpets and walls were moderately back to normal.

Upstairs Amelie was reading my diary. Obviously trying to find her name in there.

"Claire I see no mention of my name." Amelie said. I grabbed it off her.

"Yeah and why are you going through my diary? It private!" I said. Amelie shrugged.

"I see no problem." She said. She looked through my draw.

"Who did the dog belong to?" Amelie asked suddenly.

"Hm/" I asked.

"The dog. Who wrecked this house. Who does she belong to?" Amelie asked.

"Oh um She was a stray." I said. Amelie had told me about not seeing Stefan.

"It was Stefan Now prepare yourself as I dish out your punishment. Amelie said and before I knew it I felt the compulsion leave my mind.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11

**So this is where Claire finds out her punishment… Enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Claire's pov**

Amelie made me sit down on the L shaped sofa then took my hand in her cool one. Make that cooler… I wonder if vampires get cooler as they get older…

"Claire?" Amelie's voice broke my thoughts. I looked up at her.

"What?" I asked slightly nervous.

"I have 2 punishments. The first, I break your hand and keep your wounds open with silver and the second is I make out with you." She said.

"That's not a punishment." I said. Amelie shook her head.

"No but you don't like it. And the whole reason of punishments is that you don't like them. And you don't like me kissing you. So let's get started." Amelie's grip on my hand tightened.

"Wait, why are you punishing me?" It was Stefan's dog that did the mess anyway.

"Because I want to make out with you." Amelie said.

"Amelie! Your straight, you're a vampire. If you want to make out with someone do it to a man like Oliver!" I said and ran out of the room at vampire speed.

Outside, I quickly seeked shelter. I collapsed against the wall, tired (strange for a vampire) but at least my hand was intact, if still smoking from the sun.

"Claire?" Michael's voice called out. I almost ran out into the sun to get to him, but that would be like someone jumping off a cliff.

In short: Suicide. Then as I gulped my throat felt really dry. I needed blood. Blood… Sounded weird now but I still didn't like looking at it.

"Over here." I called out. Around about now the sun decided to change position in the sky and my protective shadow that had been covering me, disappeared into the building and I started to smoke.

"Ow… Damn you Amelie." I said, dampening a flicker of flame from my clothes.

I rapidly looked around for anymore shadow but it was at the height of the day and no vampires were out. And if they were they had sun protection like hats and coats… Not like me in a short-ish shirt and trousers.

"Ow, ow, ow…" I ran off towards a tree hiding under it's leaves. I coughed and waved away the smoke that was still leaving my skin but at least it stopped. I collapsed against the trunk, but made a quick scan to make sure there were no ants then fully collapsed against it.

I need blood. Right now.

"Hey." A voice said. I looked up and saw red cloud my vision for a moment then it cleared and I saw Stefan.

"Oh… Hi…" Then I remembered last night. "Thanks for your "help" last night. It was much appreciated." I said, very sarcastically.

"Sorry, but I had get my dog home, or my mom would have killed me." He said.

"Well your mom's not a vampire." I said.

"The Founder's your mom?" He asked.

"No, but she thinks she is. And thanks to your "help" I almost got my hand broken and silver stuck in my wrist." I said.

"Well I said sorry. And what are you doing here anyway? Pruning the tree?" He asked.

"Funny. No I just thought It would be nice relaxing under the tree, to stop my sensitive skin from burning and falling off. Actually it would happen to be I am hiding under here to stop the Founder from breaking my wrist." I said, full of sarcasm.

"Why are you making such a fuss about this?" Stefan asked. I took a deep breath.

"Because I had to clean up your dog's mess, when it should have been more house-trained, then I had to face the Founder and she wanted to break my wrist, which would have been painful and now I had to risk extreme sunburn and hide under a tree." I said, really annoyed.

"Why didn't you just let her?" He asked.

"Because your dog shouldn't have been in the house in the first place!" I shouted really seeing red. I felt my fangs clicking down.

"Whoa, calm down. I said I'm sorry." He said. I took deep breaths.

"Yeah well sorry doesn't really cover your dog messing up the house." I said. Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Well I couldn't really leave her out there. She could get kidnapped." He said.

"Yeah, so you decided that it would be a good idea to bring her inside, think she understands English then let her mess up the house and do nothing about it." I said looking away.

"I'm done with this." Stefan started to walk away.

"Claire… Whats wrong?" Michael came.

"That boy and his dog came last night, and the dog peed and crapped all over Amelie's house then disappeared so I had to clean it up, then this morning Amelie wanted to break my wrist and stick silver in my skin because I saw him." I said.

"Hey." Michael grabbed Stefan's arm.

"What?" He asked.

"If Amelie spoke to you and told you to stay away, you do as she says. Claire's my responsibility and you don't get her punished like that, for something like you did." Michael said.

"I just wanted to talk to Claire about something but my dog followed me." Stefan said.

"Well you could've taken her home. You do have legs you know." Michael said and walked back to me.

"Hey Claire, calm down." Michael said. Stefan walked off.

"I'm kinda hungry. And I can't go back or Amelie-" I started.

"It's fine. You can come back to my house." He said. I nodded and got up. The sun hit me through the leaves and a wisp of smoke left my skin. Michael took off his coat and put it around me.

"But you will burn as well." I said. Michael shrugged.

"I guessed I would see you out here so I brought another one. Come on." He took my hand lead me out.

Back at Michael's house, I sat down on the sofa and stared at the floor. I traced the patterns with my eyes and tried to get my mind off the red stuff.

"Here." Michael said and handed a glass of the warm red stuff.

"Thanks." I said and held it in my hands for a moment. Michael probably got the message and went out of the room.

I downed the glass in less than probably 3 seconds. I coughed once put the glass down.

I sat back and then laid out on the sofa and tried to get some sleep.


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay sooo hii I am back and with the results of the poll and Claire having to reluctantly go out with Amelie wins. So the plan is I write the chapter and you review to see if you like it or not :D**

**Okay so here it is and enjoy!**

**Also PS I have put up a new chapter on Lost Child so plz read and review that thanks!**

* * *

**Claire's pov**

I woke up in a mildly cold room. I shivered. Someone pressed something warm against my mouth and the fire in my throat started. I bit into my bag and the red liquid flowed down my throat and extinguished the fire. After a few gulps I pulled away and clutched the duvets to my chest.

"Uh thanks." I said to anyone who gave me the bag.

"Your welcome." Said a voice I knew all too well. I sprang up and did my best pissed off animal/vampire face possible. Fangs and red eyes included. Also a growl.

Amelie just laughed.

"Calm down my little pet. You are fed now, yes? So you will do my bidding?" She asked. I shook my head. Amelie sighed and pulled down the duvet I had been holding. I had no top on.

"You undressed me?!" I half shouted. Amelie rolled her eyes.

"Who else would it be? Now hush. Look." She pulled it down towards my stomach and I saw a gaping hole spilling with blood, too dark to be human but my insides were healing slowly. Some parts looked black and burnt. I gasped. I glared at Amelie.

"You did this?"

Amelie looked bored. "Haven't I made enough of an impression on you?"

"All the impression you have made is your sick psychotic vampire who wants to rape me all the time." I said venomously. Amelie went to her ice face impression.

The impression I have made is that I care for you dearly. I don't have the... Parts to sexually assault you. So don't accuse me of such vile things."

"You loving me is vile! You kissing me is vile. Everything you do is vile apart from the bitchy ice queen part!" I shout at her. Amelie develops a low growl and her eyes spark then turn red.

"You have no right to speak to me that way." She said.

"Yeah I do. You have never left me alone and you turned me into a vampire to keep me away from Shane and Eve who are now dead and you hope keep me but you can't!" I shout at her, in my head I am making no sense but I want to get some messege around. I got up but Amelie showed her incredible strength by pushing me back down, breaking some bones in the process and growled loudly.

"I will tell you once more. You do not have the right to speak to me in that manner. Do you I make myself clear?" She asked. I struggled and bit her ice pale hand. Her eyes flared a deeper crimson and she got me up against the wall by my neck and hissed.

"I think you are going deaf my dear. How unfortunate. I have lost all love for you, you will be pleased to know." Amelie's grip weakens a tiny bit and her fangs dissapears and eyes cooled to ice blue.

She leaned in and whispered, "But I still have feelings for you. And I ask you for one favour."

"What?" I choke out.

"Come on a date with me." She whispers. I shake my head.

"Do it or I will kill Michael... Maybe not kill..." She trailed off and looked down. "Keep you away from him. I will injure you." She looked back at me. Then she put me down and released her grip on my throat. "Please?" She asked nicely.

"Do I have to?" I asked.

"I would like that." She said. I sighed.

"But... I don't want to go on a date with you." I said, with slight venom. Amelie did a tiny shrug, barely noticeable.

"Then bye bye Michael. Have fun in Heaven." She said. I glared at her. Amelie's face was a mask of non-expression. Basically she had no expression. That's makes more sense...

"Fine. But don't expect me to enjoy it. And any gross moves you make on me, I will shout out what you have been doing and then you will never live it down." I said definitely. Amelie stared at me with ice cold eyes.

"Trust me when I say this, child. I will live it down, because you wouldn't live that long." She said quietly which creeped me out. I shrugged. A noticeable one.

"Fine." I said and walked off.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

I sat in the living room waiting for Amelie to finish putting on her depressing black dress. It looked depressing. People only wear black when they go to funerals.

Eventually she came in.

"Come on, darling. It will be a 20 minute drive to the restaurant I have selected." I looked up at hearing her frosty voice. The black dress was plain but shaped her curves and was loose below her waist but came to a stop at her feet. She wore black slip-ons. Her white-blond hair was crimped and curled and I ahd to admit looked kinda pretty. Her dress had sleeves which extended to her wrist. I only had on a top and trousers and cleaned and washed trainers. I wasn't about to be seen dead in a dress. I bit too girly for me.

"Going to a funeral or something?" I asked. Amelie smiled.

"I decided to reflect your mood. It looks like I got it right." Amelie twirled a strand of her hair around her fingers and went back to her ice face.

I sighed, stood up and followed her out to the car. Amelie lead the way and the guard as always opened the door for her and gave me a not-nice look but held the door open. He closed it when I was inside.

Driving off I sighed and looked out the window. Red swirled my vision. This is the 3rd time I forgot to take a drink. I keep forgetting when I am around Amelie. It's annoying...

"Hungry?" Amelie asked. I shrugged. "Gerard please stop the hospital. My little Claire needs to take a drink." She raised her voice a bit.

"Yes Ma'am." Gerard replied. Amelie leaned back and traced lines on my hand with her a pale cool hand. It got annoying after a while and I pulled my hand away.

"Think about your future with me, Claire. What do you see?" Amelie asked.

"I see a bleak future... Probably I don't even see a future." I said. Amelie sighed.

"I see a future with Oliver." I looked at her surprised.

"Then why are you after me?" I asked.

"Because... Oliver... Doesn't reciprocate my feelings. And I can't compel him all our eternal lives. Since I first laid eyes on you, you attracted me. Your a very pretty, girl Claire." Amelie said.

"Th-thanks..." I said. "What about Myrnin?" Amelie smiled.

"Myrnin is my friend. I have no other feelings apart from friendship feelings for him. But I think Myrnin secretly loves you." Amelie said straightening her dress. I nodded.

"He did kiss me once..." I trailed off.

"I do fear for you when you meet with Stefan. A bad aura radiates from him." Amelie said. I sighed.

"Look Amelie... Stefan's been a dick... Sorry." I apologized at her raised eyebrows. "But he's a nice guy. And I can't really be with anyone who hundreds of years older than me. I like Stefan." I said, looking out of the window.

"Do what you want. I couldn't care less. But I am just advising you. Don't say I didn't warn you."Amelie said and looked away, ending the conversation.

I sighed and rubbed my neck where Amelie grabbed and looked out of the window.

* * *

**Next chapter is about Amelie's and Claire's "date" :D**

**Plz review!**


	13. The Date

**This is the chapter about Amelie and Claire's date :D Might change the title because nothing very depressing is happening... And for a request and I will try and put some stuff in so Claire and Amelie get together. :D**

* * *

**Claire's pov**

Sighing as we finally arrived at the restaurant Amelie got out first and then I had to open the door as the guards obviously wouldn't open it for me. She walked into the restaurant and ordered a private table and held me by the arm to a empty table around where other vampires were. I instantly felt nervous. I kinda wanted to be over where the humans were at least it was a bit warmer and I got nicer stares then the un-dead population here.

Amelie let go of me to sit down and she wanted me to sit down opposite here. I was going to but a little problem came up. Other vampires would be behind and I don't trust them to stay put. So I moved the chair to the side of the table. The guard growled annoyed and put the chair where it was. I looked at Amelie. She was waiting patiently.

"Umm... Can I sit there?" I asked. Amelie shook her head. "But there're..."

"Vampires behind you yes. I can see. They won't hurt you. I promise." Amelie said. I stayed standing up. I can stay up, I don't mind. Obviously it minded to Amelie's vampire guard because he pulled out the chair and physically pushed down to a sitting postion. "Thank you, Gerard." Amelie said and turned to me.

"Right now to this... Date." Amelie started. I sat there un-comfortably constantly lookin around Gerard's body to see if any vampires would attack me.

I'm so paranoid.

"Claire I can't talk to you when you ae not looking at me." Amelie said, slightly annoyed. I shrugged and kept looking around. Amelie sighed.

"Look at the Founder." Gerard said. I did but paranoia got to me again and I had to look around again.

"Claire we are not leaving until you look at me, and we finish matters." Amelie said, sternly. I wrung my hands out.

"Uh yeah sure." I looked down.

"At me." Amelie said. I looked up and then down. I heard a chair and I looked around. Just two vampires getting up and moving. They passed me and I went to the edge of the chair. "Claire stop being a baby. No-one will touch you, while I am here. And Gerard is un-willingly behind you, so relax." She said sounding irritated.

"You try sitting here..." I said quietly.

"I have and I have had no problem." Amelie said.

"Yeah because you have your-"

"Enough. Now lets carry on and look at me when I am talking to you." Amelie said, cutting me off. I sighed and looked up and saw Oliver standing beside me. Amelie sighed.

"What is it, Oliver?" Amelie asked looking at him.

"I need to talk to you." He said. She looked at me.

"I am talknig to Claire." She said.

"Yes and I need to talk to you." Oliver said.

"Claire paranoid as she is."

"Just come, Amelie." Oliver said, curtly. Amelie sighed and got up.

"Try not to get killed." She said and she, Oliver and the guards went away.

Now I can't relax. Amelie's not here, her guard isn't behind me and I have my back to un-predictable vampires. I gulped.

...

"Excuse me?" A voice said. I jumped and turned around. A woman looked at me.

"Y-Yes?" I asked.

"I need a bite." She said. I got up and walked away.

"I need to go to the toilet." I said and walked one step then I decided to run away.

**A FEW HOURS LATER**

**Amelie's pov**

I came back from talking with Oliver about something that was totally pointless and time wasting. I went back to the table and found the absence of Claire. I sighed. Stupid wimp.

"This is such a waste of time." I said to myself.

"Want me to go and look for her?" Gerard helpfully asked. I shook my head.

"Thank you, Gerard but no. I need something to do. But you can come with me." I walked out again and Gerard followed me. I went up to the attendant.

"Excuse me, have you seen a brown-haired young girl walk through here? She has a wimpy look on her face." I said.

"She ran that way. A woman was talking to her and she ran off." He said, pointing towards the back door. I sighed.

"Thank you." I said and walked outside. I turned to Gerard. "Look for Claire out here and I will search for her inside." I said. Gerard nodded but didn't look too pleased and walked away anyway. I went back inside and looked for her. In the game room children were playing it was much too loud. So I found the mains plug and pulled it. All the machines switched off simultaneously. A lot of muttering started up.

I went up to a boy.

"Have you a seen a brown-haired girl?" I asked. He shook his head and feebly pushed me away. Rude boy.

"Answer me." I said.

"No I haven't seen her." He said. I saw someone in my peripheral vision. I followed and round the corner by the toilets and found my Claire. A warmth ignited me.

"Hello." I said to her. I opened her phone and called Gerard to tell him I have found her but to stay away as I have bussiness to attend to.

"Go away..." Claire said. I smiled.

"You know, you being such a wimp really turns me on." She rolled her eyes. Forever pushing me away... "Let's go in the toilets."

"Lets go back to the table and finish what you were going to say." Claire said.

"No. Lets do my suggestion." Claire shook her head. "I am stronger than you." I said and to prove I picked her up and dragged her into the bathroom covering her muffled screams.

I locked the door and Claire tried kicking down the door.

"Don't be so desperate. This will be fun." I said. Claire ignored me. Right... I wanted her to love me naturally but I guess not. I have to compell her. So sad actually.

**Claire's pov**

I tried kicking the door down again and again but it wouldn't so much as move. Not a tiny bit. Its obviously reinforced for vampires. I groaned. Then a kind of heat came over my head. I looked at Amelie and her eys were almost white. Then they darkened to ice blue again.

"I have your attention now." Amelie said.

"Go to Hell and burn there." I said spitefully.

"Why did you run away. A female vampire only wanted to talk to you." Amelie asked. She wasn't there...

"Now she wanted a "bite". As in biting and draining. She thought I was human." I said, touching the cold sink. It was the same temperature as me.

"Well thats silly. You don't have a heartbeat and you are very cold." Amelie said.

"Obviously she didn't think so." I said. Amelie smiled.

"You really-"

"Go away! Go to Hell! Oliver! Gerard!" I shouted. Something touched me and I lost my voice and then my sight and then my consciousness. For a horrible moment I thought I had died but I was too tired to think.

**Amelie's pov**

I did follow on what I said if she screamed but I couldn't kill her. Just paralyze her and make her go to sleep. I sighed and caught her efore she fell and hit her head. I pulled out my phone and dialled Gerard and told him of my location. Then I walked over and unlocked the door. I put Claire on the floor. I couldn't really do anything while she was comatose. Wouldn't be fair on her. So when Gerard came I asked if he could carry her to our table and he did so with some hesitance then once we got there I brought her back out of her slumber.

Claire woke up with a groan.

"Hello Claire. Sorry I couldn't kill you." I said playing around with her fingers. Claire looked around slightly panicked. God knows why...

"I can't see!" She said.

Ah.

I did some "magic" and Claire magically got her sight back again. Then I changed my mind and made her blind again. :)

"Now Claire, I want to explain some things to you."

"I can't see!" She shouted again.

"Yes I know that, now just listen." I said. I touched her hand, accidently breaking her delicate finger bones. I let go.

"About Oliver... You will stay with him for the time being." I said.

"Why?" She asked, thinking I was over by the entrance. I turned her head towards me.

"Because I am having Myrnin over and we can't have you distracting me. That was what the meeting was about." I said.

She groaned. I decided now would be a good idea to bring her sight back. I stood up kissed her head while Gerard looked down and blocked the view from vampires.

"Goodbye. Oliver will be here in a short moment." I said and walked off with my bodyguards.

* * *

**Okay so I know that wasn't much of a date but I thought some drama was needed. And in the poll there were 2 choices the same so Claire will be going to Oliver's. :)**

**Review plz :D**


	14. The Car Journey

**SORRY FOR LONG WAIT! I had lost inspiration and lots of things have been going on... Like Christmas and prezzies and New Year... Also I have been playing on my new 3DS games so I kinda guiltily forgot about the computer...**

**But here is a chapter for you! Please review and I promise to update quicker!**

**Also when I next update how do you like the idea of Stefan trying to kill Amelie or something?**

* * *

**Claire's pov**

I woke up to the smell of blood. I groaned and hid my nose in the duvet. I haven't had anything to drink all day yesterday. Kind of ironic that Amelie claims she loves me and doesn't even bother to feed me... The red stuff. I hear a crisp _thud_ then a lighter _thud_ then silence. I got up and looked down.

There was a man on the floor of my room. A dead man. A drained man. That smelled strongly of already drying blood. I coughed and hid beneath the covers. The smell still found me in there so I held my breath. I heard the door open and close then soft footsteps come towards me and pull the covers away.

"Darling must you leave you're... Bodies around everywhere? It is unsightly and makes your room smell... You look hungry would you like someone to eat?" She asked.

Some_one._ Not some_thing. _I gulped but I was getting used to it. I shook my head. Amelie mocked being sad.

"But I went out and out a snack for you. Enjoy." She brought forward a bound and gagged man, looking terrified. I shook my head. "Come on, darling. We have a lot to do today. I can't have you working on an empty stomach." She said. I shook my head again. Amelie sighed, revealed her fangs and bit the man, his screams muffled. Drops of blood began dripping down his neck. I kept half of my face hidden. Amelie looked annoyed. She ripped away the covers shoved his neck in my mouth.

I don't know why but I blacked out.

* * *

I came to again with the man dead body beside me. I felt mildly full. I looked up and Amelie was filing her nails. She looked at me and smiled.

"You were hungry. I should feed you more often." She said. I sighed.

"Why do you claim to love me, but don't think about "Oh Clare might dying of thirst I should give her something to drink?" "I said. Amelie rolled her eyes.

"Get over, little Claire. By the way I got you dressed for your stay at Oliver's while you were feeding. And yes I changed your underwear. And _no_ I didn't touch anywhere you're thinking of." Amelie said, answering all the questions that came to mind. I closed my mouth.

"Give me your hand." Amelie said her own hand out. I hesitantly gave it her. She began filing my uneven nails. I looked at hers. They were perfect. I saw dark blue nail polish by her and guessed she would be painting her nails.

She stayed on my right hand for a few minutes then moved to my left hand.

"Would you like your nails painted?" Amelie asked. I shook my head. She looked at me with those icy blue eyes then went back to filing.

I sighed bored. Amelie finally finished then started painting her nails. She was surprisingly steady.

I got up and went to brush my hair but it was already brushed. I rolled my eyes. Did she brush my teeth and wash me as well?

"Brush your teeth. I washed you before I got your clothes on." Amelie said. I froze. That woman is creepy.

I went into the bathroom and saw my toothbrush ready with a strip on toothpaste across. I sighed. Once I brushed my teeth I got my clothes ready but there was a bag already packed.

"Amelie did you pack my bag as well?" I asked, exasperated.

"Yes, I did it while you were sleeping." Amelie said. "Put your toothpaste and washcloth in the bag."

I went to go and do that. I came back and sat on the bed. Oliver came in.

"Oliver awaits you." Amelie whispered in my ear. I jumped and glared at her. Stupid vampires. I got off the bed, picked up my bag and followed Oliver. I knew I wouldn't be getting any attention Amelie gave me from him. I was kinda glad. I wouldn't be at risk of being kissed or raped.

"In the car." Oliver opened the door, stiffly. I looked at him. "Are you deaf? Get in the car."

I sighed and got in. I closed the door but it opened itself and Amelie got in. She smiled sweetly at me and closed the door.

"I'm going the same way you are. Might as well right with you." She said and ran a cool hand (very cool...) across my cheek then turned her attention to Oliver who looked ready to puke. "Take Claire to your place. I will help her settle in then you will take me to collect Myrnin then we shall all go to my house." Amelie said, icy faced. Oliver grunted a reply and starting driving. Amelie pulled a curtain across and I pulled it back. I needed Oliver for when Amelie attacked me.

"But darling Claire I need to do something to do that does not require a third set of eyes." She said the last part in a whisper.

"...Do what to me?" I asked hesitantly. Amelie smiled.

"You'll find out when you close the curtain." She said quietly. I cleared my throat and un-did my seat belt and shuffled to the door. Amelie held my arm.

"Where are you going, little one?" She asked.

"Um... Out. I think it will be faster and healthier for the environment if I walked." I said moving my arm out of her grip.

"Then I will walk with you. We are going the same way and you are not getting rid of me that easily." She said a little determined. I sighed but stayed in the car. Amelie closed the curtain and came towards me. My mind went wild with images from her throwing herself on me and kissing me and raping me to biting me and draining my blood.

I shifted away. Amelie kept me still.

"Stay still little one." She purred. Like a cat. A cat with fangs and either with the intent to drain me or rape me. The curtain was abruptly pulled open.

"Amelie stop this. You're making me sick." He grumbled. Not the rescue effort I was hoping for, but he rescued me all the same. Amelie went icy-faced and rolled her eyes.

"Don't listen then. Pretty simple." She said, bored.

"No." He sighed. "Claire asked me to protect her from you. She doesn't want to get 'raped.'" He said. Amelie turned her icy gaze on me making me extremely uncomfortable.

"You're afraid I will have intercourse with you without your permission?" She asked.

"Uh... Yeah." I said. Amelie broke into a smile.

"Well your right." I broke free and squeezed through the space and into the vacant - now occupied - seat by Oliver. I looked back at Amelie. The smile was gone, replaced by red eyes and crossed arms.

"Claire?" She asked.

"Yeah?" I asked, uncertainly.

"Get back here." She said. Oliver smirked.

"Your sex toy's not interested, Amelie. Give up." He said. Amelie growled. She didn't say anything more.

We drove on in silence.

* * *

**Review plzz! And plz say your suggestions about the idea about Stefan... :D**

**Lilly xx**


	15. Stefan's plan

At Oliver's house or apartment I got settled in. Oliver told me to get something to eat if I was hungry and to not touch anything that was his. Then he left and locked the door behind him.

Definitely not being baby-ed like Amelie does. But I glad for that. I could breathe...I missed that human thing about me.

I sat down on the sofa and turned on the TV. Nothing was on but I just switched to a random nature program. My phone buzzed and said: _Text messege from the Founder._

I sighed and went and saw what the messege was.

_Are you okay?_

I sighed I texted back.

_Yes._

I leaned on the sofa's arm. This... Was boring. I almost fell asleep then the door knocked. I went to the window and looked out for a sec. It is Stefan and I sighed. I opened the window.

"What do you want?" I asked. Stefan looked at me.

"I come in?" he asked.

"This is Oliver's house. In other words he doesn't appreciate visitors." I said. Stefan shrugged.

"I take my chances." He said and hopped inside the window. I sighed and closed it.

"Fine but I'm not coming to your funeral." I said.

Stefan rolled his eyes. He came in further and made himself at home, eating crisps and clicking through the channels on TV.

"Claire?" He asked. I sighed.

"What?"

"You know Amelie. The way she treats you she needs to be taught a lesson." He said. I got cold inside... Colder.

"What do you mean? She practically babies me now." I said, trying to defend her.

"You said she wanted to cut off your wrists or burn you with silver last time." Stefan said. I shrugged.

"Well she's changed her mind. She likes me now." I said. Stefan smirked.

"She still has to die. Probably as violently as possible." He said.

...

I didn't register what he said for a few seconds or minutes. I blinked.

"WHAT?!" I exclaimed. Stefan sighed.

"Nobody threatens you Claire. Silver obviously hurts you and she did that just because my dog messed up her perfect house. And bitches who do that need to die." He said.

"But I told you she likes me now! She's hasn't threatened to hurt me or anything!" I protested. Stefan shrugged.

"I've been wanting to kill since I first met you. Your cute and cute chicks don't get threatened." Stefan said simply.

"You are not killing Amelie! Besides she's like a thousand years older than you and a _vampire_. Faster reflexes and better eyesight? Also older vampires take longer to die so someone could find her and take the stake out and find you! You might as well kill yourself because that is how your gonna end up... Dead." I said. Stefan mulled it over for a bit.

"You'll do it then. I need someone she won't expect." He said.

"I am not staking Amelie!" I said defiantly. Stefan shrugged.

"Fine but you will just make it harder. She's gonna die anyway." He said. I sighed exasperatedly. He doesn't listen. So I decided to explain it slowly so he understood.

"Amelie. Vampire. Stake. Take long to die. Person comes along. They take stake out. They find you. You die." I said.

Stefan looked irritated. "I'm not Claire." He said.

"Well your acting like it. No-body sane goes up to the Founder and attempts to kill her. In fact you won't even get close." I said. Stefan stood up.

"Fine I don't need your help. I'll be going." He said.

"Yeah you will." Oliver said behind me. I screamed and turned.

"GOD stop doing that!" I shouted at him. Jeez vampires creeping up on me... -_-

"Leave now, boy." He said. Stefan stared him down but eventally left. Oliver roughly pushed me down on the sofa.

"He came in through the window. And-"

"You shouldn't let anyone in. I don't care who it is." Oliver said.

"Stefan said he is going-"

"Shut up, Claire." Oliver said.

"HE IS GOING TO KILL AMELIE!" I shouted. Jeez these vampires... So obnoxious.

"He is not going to kill her. She has guards and he doesn't know where she even lives." He said.

"He'll kill her when she goes outside... Or arranges a meeting or something." I said.

"Claire. Amelie has guards. She is 1,000 years older than the boy. He has no chance. Stop fretting." He said. I sighed. He left.

5 minutes later

The door knocked. I sighed and went to hesitantly open it. Whoever the person was pushed open the door.

"Amelie?" I questioned. She bent down next to me who was on the floor...

"Claire someone told me that a certain boy is going to kill me." She said.

"Uh yeah Stefan." I said. Amelie attitude changed. She grabbed me and threw me to the sofa so hard the sofa itself was knocked back a few inches.

"I told you not to see him!" She shouted.

"He came here! And he wouldn't leave." I said.

Amelie growled but let it slip. "You have one chance. I may love you but I will not let you get away with this." She said sternly. I sighed and nodded. Amelie's phone buzzed and she looked at it in confusion for a second then her face smoothed and sighed. "I must go. Myrnin needs tending to." She said. I nodded. She walked forward and tilted my chin up to look at her. " Do not let that boy in. He is bad. I can sense it. There will be consequences for your actions if you dis-obey me." She said. I nodded again and she let go and went out of the door.

I collapsed back onto the sofa and switched off the TV. I waited for Oliver to come back so I can at least have some company.

* * *

**What do you think? Sorry for the long update had things going on and I didn't find time for any update... But please review!**


	16. Author's Note PLZ READ

Author's note: I am very sorry I haven't updated in AGES it's just that things have been kinda busy and I was wondering about putting the story up for adoption because I think it doesn't really go anywhere…

So should I put the story up for someone else to write it or should I just continue writing it when I have some time? Please tell me in your review I would like to know :)


	17. Chapter 17

**Claire's point of view**

After Stefan went out I wandered around Oliver's apartment for a while. _Think, think._I thought. I thought about telling Oliver about him but I had no idea what time he would be home and anyway he would be no help. Myrnin wouldn't I don't think. I had to talk to Amelie. I kinda dreaded that. I had wanted to get away from her and I do kinda dislike her but I don't want her to get staked just because of some kind of strange guy having a crush on me. Anyway Amelie would protect because she is my Protector and she would be a bit jealous. So she would make sure Stefan stayed away from her… Well me.

After getting the vampire proof coat and gloves and the regular sun-protecting clothing I made a quick - very quick – trip to the Glass House. I borrowed some paper from a neighbours mailbox and a pen that was in the pocket of the coat and wrote a quick note saying I was using the car to get to Founder's Square. Of course I could walk there or run it wouldn't take long… Well… On second thought I might as well leave it as Eve isn't really that accepting of my vampire-ness now.

About 30-40 seconds later maybe fewer I arrived at Founder's Square. I went the Pedestrian way in and pushed open the door to the reception. I went up to the desk and pushed off my hood.

"I need to see Amelie." I said. The receptionist didn't look up from the paperwork.

"The Founder is in a meeting. Come back later." She said.

"Wait, um it's kinda urgent. I need to see now. I won't take like a minute. Please?" I begged.

"No. Wait here or come back later." She said. I sighed and sat down. The receptionist glanced at me then went back to her work.

I ducked till I was crawling then crawled to the door where I guessed the meeting was being held.

I went around the corner and saw a male vampire guard. He looked at me with a strangely.

"What on Earth are you doing?" H e asked. I stood up.

"Can I go in there?" I need to see Amelie." I said. The vampire shook his head.

"There having a meeting. They won't think kindly on your intrusion." He said. I sighed.

"Please? It's urgent… How long have they been in there?" I asked. The vampire shrugged.

"Not long. You'll have to wait or come back later." He said. I sighed and sat down on the other side of the door on the floor and waited.

**I hour later**

I felt a cool hand shaking my shoulder roughly. I opened my eyes which I hardly knew I had been sleeping and it was the guard I had been to talking earlier.

"Wake up. The meeting's stopped." He said. I nodded and rubbed my eyes. The guard opened the door and Amelie is the first to come out. She notices me.

"Hello Claire. What a pleasant surprise." She said. I nodded. She helped me up.

"Yeah um… Been waiting. I need to talk to you about something. And it's not what you think." I said. I'm not a mind reader but I guessed when I said "I need to talk to you about something" she must have thought I was coming out about saying I loved her or something. Definitely not.

"Of course." Amelie said. Oliver came out and pushed past Amelie which Amelie glared at him and sighed. "Excuse me." She said to me then went after Oliver.

I followed then but they went into a room and closed the door. After a short while they came out again and Oliver looked a little annoyed and left. Amelie sighed and then took my wrist and led me into her office and shut the door. She took the pins out of her hair and her pale blonde hair falls down around her shoulders.

"Come. What do you want to talk about?" She asked leaning against her desk.

"This guy Stefan…" I started.

"I told you not to see him." Amelie said with just a _touch_ of jealousy in her voice.

"Well he came to me. And because of that time where you burnt me with silver and everything he thinks your better off dead." I said. Amelie smiled a little but it disappeared.

"Does he now? And how will he manage that?" She asked. I could tell from her tone of voice that she didn't believe me or Stefan's plan for a second.

"Well he said that he would wait for you until your alone then stake you… With a crossbow I guess." I said.

"Darling-"

"Don't call me that." I cut her off.

"…Claire, he won't even get close. And even if he does he will be swiftly got right of." She said. I sighed.

"Right… Fine then don't say I didn't warn you…" I said and turned to leave. Amelie didn't say anything.

"How is your stay at Oliver's?" She asked. I shrugged.

"Boring. But it's better than being babied and raped by you." I said.

"I don't rape you. I haven't heard you say stop or anything since we have started this. And you did not have to stake me." Amelie said.

"What? So the stake in your back and getting Oliver to keep you away and _everything _that has happened, hasn't given you the idea that I want you to stop?" I asked turning around.

"Of course you said stop. But you didn't move. So far all you've done is complain to others. When we had fun-" I cut her off.

"We have "fun" because you compelled me. And you got Myrnin there. He's my _boss._ That is gross." I said. Amelie rolled her eyes.

"As for the babying… If I did nothing you would probably get yourself killed or something. Remember that time when you was in my house and you was a new vampire and you opened the curtains and windows and would have died if I hadn't done anything. You attract trouble darling." She said. I rolled my eyes and went out.

"You won't be any help. Oh and I am going to live at Michael's house, see Stefan if I want and go out with sun protection if I want and you can't do anything." I said and went out. Just as the door closed I heard the sound of growling but ignored it.


End file.
